


For Whom the Bell Tolls

by Itskateak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), I realized I am the dumb one and the Warehouse Incident was in New Orleans and not Paris, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like maybe, Literally any port in a storm relationship, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Partners in Crime, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Reaper Velika Dante King, Relationship(s), Shameless Plug for Mint Ice Cream & Bubblegum Kisses, These two are a wreck but they're wreck together, Warning: Razkiel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but then she comes back so no, but this one doesn't, he has no redeeming qualities, he's a bastard and he deserves the death that is coming to him, i mean maybe, if you read on to Oceans and Stars, in The Reaper story, just let them vibe, listen, listen their memory is bad, no one likes him, okay back to the actual tags, okay more tags, some good old, sorry - Freeform, thats right babes, there will be Smut later and i am not sorry for that, they both forgot the Warehouse of Paris Incident, we exploring reaper, what is it called when someone stands in the way of a relationship, what you see of him is exactly how he is in the canon way that i have written him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskateak/pseuds/Itskateak
Summary: The Reaper is a cold-blooded killer. Never fails an assignment. Each target killed in the same ruthless way: Beheaded by a pair of sickles. Reaper has worked alone for years. Always has, and likely always will. Until her handler announces a partnership with a human organization called HYDRA.The Winter Soldier works alone. Always has, and always will. Until she showed up. From the moment they locked eyes, they hated each other. But one will take whatever port in a storm they can find when the world around them starts to cave in.In a world that is rough and cold and unforgiving, Reaper and the Soldier find comfort and solace in each other.They do what they can to survive and cling to the moments of comfort they provide for each other, but in the end, the bell tolls and they will inevitably be ripped apart.(Prequel to Oceans and Stars)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	For Whom the Bell Tolls

so uh

Mint Ice Cream and Bubblegum Kisses is still going on and is nowhere near being finished. The only reason this is being posted right now is so that I can work on it on the side and get things prepped for _when_ I do get to post it

and then there's a sequel to Oceans and Stars planned for after this

hehe


End file.
